


It's Free Real Estate

by hyuniemineymo



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu appears for seconds, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Best Friends Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun is a Flirt, Dom Choi Yeonjun, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Call in the middle of them fucking, Porn, Shy Choi Soobin, Smut, Soobin is rlly rlly shy, Sub Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuniemineymo/pseuds/hyuniemineymo
Summary: Who the hell gets turned on by seeing your neighbor fucking someone? Well apparently it's Choi Soobin.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 125





	It's Free Real Estate

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what got into me but here I am writing smut again at midnight......

"Ah-Fuck! Wait! Ah!" Here we go again with his neighbor fucking someone, Soobin badly wants to cut their fucking session and beg them to at least let him study. It's their quarterly exam in 2 days and Soobin hasn't even reviewed even one fucking subject.

"Ahh, Yes! Right there! Ah!", Soobin messes his hair out frustration, _why the fuck won't they shut up is sex even that good?_ Soobin thought to himself, how would he know when he's a virgin. He prefers to focus his time on school rather than fucking a kjhillion people a year.

Soobin breathed deeply trying to compose himself, looks like he has no choice but to wait for them to stop.

And oh boy he's mistaken, his neighbor has been fucking someone now for 3 hours. He's questioning why the hell his neighbor is Choi Yeonjun, he's famous in their campus and even outside, well who couldn't be famous when you're that charismatic and hot.

Soobin finally stands up from his study table, and opens his window with the blinds that is in front of his neighbor's window too. He was about to shout at them but when the view in front of him is so fucking graphic he couldn't speak a word, how could he not close the curtains properly when he's fucking someone.

He watches porn, but he's not comfortable seeing one in real life but the thing that surprises him more is when Yeonjun suddenly sees Soobin watching them, Yeonjun smirked at Soobin and thrusted harder to the boy that he's fucking causing the other to moan louder.

Soobin immediately closed the window, he touches his cheeks and feels them burning hot. _Shit why the fuck am i also hard Choi Soobin what is getting into you_. He goes back to his study table and tried to review for the upcoming tests.

The moment that Soobin hears his neighbor was done fucking someone, he is now left with a hard on. Soobin felt a little shy knowing that he got hard from hearing two people fuck. 

So Soobin did what he needed to do, he went to his bed and lowered his sweatpants and took out his cock from his underwear. His cock was standing tall in front of him, he stroked himself while using the pre cum from the head to make it easier for him to stroke up and down.

"Ahh...shit" Soobin fastened his pace and soon enough he climaxed. He cleaned himself with a tissue and continued his postponed reviewing for their quarterly exam.

* * *

Not knowing that he forgot to close the blinds and Yeonjun saw Soobin masturbating.

"You just fucked me and now you're watching that nerd masturbate?" Beomgyu stares at Yeonjun with disbelief.

"Shut up he looked so fucking hot" Yeonjun smirked at the thought of Soobin, he was amused that the cute boy was turned on at the sight (more like sound) of him fucking the brains out of someone.

"Well then why don't you fuck your cute nerd crush he's literally just one step apart from your house. Didn't know that you were that weak Yeonjun" Beomgyu teases Yeonjun.

"Oh yeah, watch me fuck the brains out of him soon" Yeonjun says confidently while Beomgyu cringes while shaking his head, as if Yeonjun didn't have sex with him minutes ago "Yeah no thanks, I don't wanna watch" 

* * *

A week passes after the incident, strangely, Soobin didn't hear any lewd noises from his neighbor's house, allowing him to study peacefully.

Soobin got to review peacefully and as usual, he got high scores on all his tests. Soobin felt proud of himself so he rewarded himself a bucket of ice cream from a nearby shop with his bestfriend Kai

While chatting with his friend, the door rings signalling that someone entered the shop and oh fuck. Soobin's eyes widened when he saw Yeonjun enter the shop and immediately averted his attention to other things.

"Hyung? Hyung?" Soobin's attention went back to Kai "You look tense" Kai continues. "Oh, no it's nothing" Soobin replies.

"Hyung I have a project due next week, you did that project 2 years ago right? Help me please~" Kai pleaded at Soobin trying to convince his bestfriend.

Soobin sighed while rolling his eyes "Alright" Kai squealed "Thank you hyung!" 

Kai's phone beeped, he opened his phone "Hyung i gotta go my sister is looking for me, I'll call you later" Soobin just nodded and Kai immediately left.

Soobin was devouring his ice cream while scrolling through his phone when someone was suddenly in front of him "Can I sit here?" Soobin looked up to the person in front of him and was taken back when he saw that it was fucking Choi Yeonjun.

"Uhm, yes you can..." Soobin looked down wondering why Yeonjun wanted to sit in front of him when there are many empty tables inside.

"Why are you shy now?" Yeonjun asked Soobin

"W-what do you mean?"

Yeonjun wanted to just kiss Soobin then fuck him in the table, but of course he has to prevent himself.

Soobin's lips were formed in a pout with the corners of it naturally pointing upwards, the feature that Yeonjun really loved from Soobin. It made Soobin look more innocent and oblivious, like his lips are meant to smile all the time.

"You were bold when you masturbated from the thought of me and my friend fucking, did you enjoy that?" Yeonjun spoke just enough for the two of them to hear.

Soobin became a red tomato and he couldn't help to melt at the sight of Soobin's red cheeks.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I was just..." Soobin tried ignoring Yeonjun's deep gaze at him

"You're too fucking cute Choi, I was just teasing you" Yeonjun then laughed catching Soobin by surprise.

Soobin looked at the floor feeling a little bit humiliated.

He then felt a hand in his cheeks caressing it. "Am I making you uncomfortable? I could leave if you want" Yeonjun asked

"No, no, I was just... embarrassed..." Soobin chewed the inside of his cheeks

"Sorry for that, how about we walk to your home so i can make it up to you?" Yeonjun suggested.

The awkward atmosphere between changed them as they were walking home together, now they're at the front of Soobin's apartment, both of them lived alone at their own houses.

"It was fun talking to you hyung" Soobin smiled with a crescent in his eyes. "I'm glad you enjoyed my company...I just have one request for you" 

"Oh, sure hyung what is it?" 

"This" Yeonjun connected his lips to Soobin, the other one was obviously shocked, Yeonjun kept kissing Soobin but he was not responding so Yeonjun cutted the kiss

"I'm sorry did i make you uncomfortable?" Yeonjun asked, Soobin then shakes his head "No" and connected their lips again.

Yeonjun wrapped his arms around Soobin's small waist then Soobin immediately hung his arms around Yeonjun's neck. 

The kiss deepened and Soobin was whimpering softly, after a while they're running ouf of oxygen so they cutted the kiss both breathing deeply.

Yeonjun held Soobin's hand and took him inside Yeonjun's house then to his bedroom.

Yeonjun closed the door and sat on the bed, tapping his lap to make Soobin sit on his lap and the boy did.

Their making out session continued for a few minutes, Yeonjun squeezed Soobin's ass causing the boy to moan.

"You sure you wanna do this? I'm not gonna control myself" Yeonjun asked to assure.

Soobin nodded "You said so" Yeonjun replied.

The two undressed each other while kissing, Yeonjun grabbed the lube on his bedside table and poured some of it on his fingers.

"Are you a virgin?" Yeonjun asked and Soobin just nodded "I'm going to prep so it's not gonna hurt as much" Soobin positioned himself properly to prepare himself.

Yeonjun prepped him enough now so he took his fingers out, Soobin moaned because of the emptiness inside him "Don't be fucking impatient bub, I'm gonna put my cock inside you now" Yeonjun said.

Soobin whined "Please, put it now" 

Yeonjun entered Soobin's hole slowly, making sure he's not hurting him. Oh boy Soobin did not expect that it would hurt even though he was prepped, what could he do when Yeonjun's cock was fucking big. He cursed Yeonjun inside his mind to why the fuck he had such a big cock.

They stayed at their position for a few minuted when Soobin finally signalled Yeonjun to move. They started at a slow pace but Soobin was dissatisfied "Please...Go faster..." 

Yeonjun fixed his position and let out one hard thrust, instantly hitting Soobin's prostate causing the other to moan loudly. "That felt so good, do it again please" Soobin pleaded

Yeonjun fastened his pace, completely the opposite of his before and the pleasure overwhelmed Soobin causing tears to come out.

"Fuck! Ah! Hyung!" Soobin shouted

Yeonjun was now fucking Soobin for an hour and the other already came 4 times, he didn't knew Yeonjun could be this aggressive, he was gentle earlier and the moment he pleaded Yeonjun he was like a beast.

"Fuck you're so tight" Yeonjun moaned like a mad man, Soobin's hole was holding on to his cock so fucking well he couldn't get enough of it. He felt like he was going crazy to how good he felt, Soobin's enticing moans added to the spice and it turns him on more if that was possible.

Suddenly Soobin's phone was ringing at the bedside table

"H-hyung! Ahh! I n-need to! Answe-Ah! The call... It's probably Kai! Ooh!" Soobin pleaded but Yeonjun just continued to fuck him mercilessly 

"Then fucking answer it, I'm not stopping" Yeonjun responded.

Soobin reached for his phone and answered the call "H-he! Llo Kai" Soobin says to the phone "Hello hyung! Can you now tell me the tips for my project?" Kai said 

Soobin wanted to answer but if he responded he knew he would just be moaning so his mouth was wide open unable to produce a sound.

"Hello? Hyung? Are you there? Are you dancing or something?" Kai asked

"Hand me, the phone" Yeonjun said, Soobin had no choice but to do so because he couldn't even comprehend enough thoughts to answer his bestfriend.

"Hello Kai this is Choi Yeonjun, Soobin's neighbor... We're kinda doing something right now...Yeah...You could call him later... Soobin has something to say" Yeonjun then put Soobin's phone near the other's mouth, then Yeonjun thrusted hard enough focusing on abusing Soobin's prostate.

"Ah! Hyung!" Soobin accidentally moaned into the phone, Yeonjun then pressed end call and continued to ram onto Soobin.

* * *

It was 6pm when they went to Yeonjun's apartment and it's now 11pm, Soobin is laying on the bed almost drifting off to sleep out pf exhaustion. Who would not be exhausted, Yeonjun's stamina was like an eternity and Soobin couldn't catch up to it.

"Hyung...Why did you do that earlier...Now I gotta explain everything to Kai later..." Soobin said with exhaustion evident in his voice.

"Is Soobinnie embarassed because I was fucking him hard while his bestfriend's on the phone?" Yeonjun teased.

"Ah hyung stop! You're making me more embarassed..." Soobin covered his face with his hands

"Can you still walk back to your apartment?" Yeonjun asked.

"Of course not hyung! My ass is sore because of you ramming onto me like a beast" Soobin pouted.

"Okay then"

While Yeonjun was wiping Soobin clean he thought he would want to tell Soobin something

"Soobin, I kinda wanna tell you something..." 

"Hmm? What is it hyung?"

"I like you..." Soobin was taken aback by Yeonjun's sudden confession

"Really...Hyung? You're not joking?" 

"I'm not" 

"Well...I kinda like you too..." Soobin responded

The night went by with Yeonjun and Soobin talking about each other, including Soobin dealing with Yeonjun's never ending flirting lines, after their endless pillow talk, Yeonjun let Soobin sleep with him in his bedroom.

\-----

Soobin is now at school and it's lunch, obviously limping because of the intense events yesterday. Kai sat in front of his hyung in the cafeteria.

"Hyung, what was that yesterday? Why were you with Yeonjun-hyung?" Kai asked with wide eyes

"Aha-what are you talking about... It's nothing..." Soobin's nervous response made Kai's eyebrows rise, he leaned closer, wanting to get more information.

"I'm not stupid, I kniw he was fucking you, you could've said yesterday that y'all were gonna fuck, I even heard you moan oh my god" Kai exclaimed with exaggeration, covering his ears whilst shaking his head feverously.

"Well, it was sudden..."

"Now you gotta tell me the tea!" Kai shakes Soobin's shoulders with his hands aggressively, Soobin only nods with the younger's energetic nature.  
  
  


"So it started..."


End file.
